The present disclosure relates to effluent monitoring, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for effluent monitoring for brush conditioning.
In the semiconductor manufacturing industry and other industries, brushes are used to remove contaminants from surfaces, such as from semiconductor wafers. Conventional brushes are not received from the manufacturer in a condition to be used immediately. Instead, brushes are typically conditioned (or “broken in”) before use on the intended products. Chemicals used during brush conditioning (referred to as effluent) may be collected for recycling and/or disposal.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional approaches to effluent monitoring for conditioning brushes will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and system set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.